Grojband: I want to know
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: Corney one shot! Must read so cute! no death or swearing! Dont want to spoil anything! there will be 2 chaptors BY ME AND IMAGROJIAN t for safty
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day in Peaceville, as Grojband had decided to have a band practice over at Laney's house, since Trina was using the garage for another "Nick Mallory Project." Corey was there first and started making his way to her bedroom while calling for Laney, "Lanes, I'm here!"  
>Laney finished writting in her diary and put it down on her bed while opening the door to let Corey in. Today Kin and Kon we're busy with another ''Kin project''. Laney smiled as Corey entered. She was just writting about him.<br>Corey looked over at her bed before seeing that there was a dark pink book with a purple guitar on its cover, which he then got very interested of what was in it. "Lanes, whats in that book? Can I read it?!" he asked excitedly while giving her adorable puppy eyes

Laney quickly grabbed the book and held it to her as she said '' No Core! You can't its my diary!''. Corey sighed then tried to grabbed it. Laney kept a firm grib on it as he tried to climb over her and grab it.

After a few minutes, Corey stopped since he couldn't grab it. "Fine, you win. I won't read it." Corey sighed in defeat, though, he was determined to read once Laney was out of the room. "But why am I not allowed to read it? You tell meverything, and plus, I read Trina's all the time..."

Laney rolled her eyes and put the diary down for a moment while about to open her mouth. But then Corey grabbed the diary as he was about to open it Laney said '' Give it back now Core!'' as she tried to get it back.

Just as Corey was about to turn the first page, he looked over at Laney who had a look of fear on her face. "What could you be hiding from me, Lanes...? We're best friends, we tell each other everything... Don't we?" Corey asked, before looking back at the first page

Laney bit her lip as he read: Hi diary today I tried on the fluffy unicorn costume but trina caught me and took a photo of it! This secret is one of my worst... Corey then looked at Laney as she looked at him.

"Well, that would explain the drawing of a unicorn I found in the garage." Corey said while he turned to the second page, though there was still a smirk on his face from what he just read

Suddenly Laney jumped on Corey and tried to grab the diary. As she was now on him and reaching over as Coreys hand went up above his head to keep it away from Laney she got abit angery. Corey then started to read the secound page as he held Laney back.

"I just met this boy called Corey today after he helped me get away from these bullies called, The Newmans. I don't know why, but I can't stop myself from staring at him. He is cute though," Corey read outloud, which made him blush

'' You hate me now don't you!'' she said while crying more. Corey then lifted a hand and wiped her tearsaway as he said '' Of cause not! Nothing would make me hate you!'' Laney started to stop crying. Corey didn't know what to do now that he finally knew.

"B-But, Core... You know how I feel about you... Doesn't that make you thank that I'm weird and a stalker...?" Laney asked him while she hugged her knees to her chest in sadness, rocking herself back and forth.

'' Why would I ever think that about the girl I like!'' he said to her lovingly. Immedatly at hearing those words Laney smiled and turned to Corey as she said '' What did you say?''

"I said, 'I love you, too,' Lanes," Corey teased while he pulled her by her waist closer to him, giving her an adorable smile while his eyes sparkled at her luminously. "Finally, no more having to hide my feelings for you~"

Laney started blushing uncontrollably as she couldn't believe that this was no dream. She then smiled teasingly as she said '' We'll I'll just get you to read my diary more often if it means I get this effection!''

Corey, out of nowhere, kissed Laney on her lips, pulling away from her a few seconds later, seeing that she was entirely lovestruck. He grabbed the diary again and went to the page that was listed. New Years Eve

He smirked as he read it then he held Lovestruck Laney in his arms. He looked down to her as he smirked thinking of how to tease her more. Laney then had just the same idea. What could possible happen now?

"Cotton candy, eh? Maybe I'll have to start buying you some to make you feel more flattered," he said to her while he started reading more of the page. Soon he put the book down. "On a scale to 1-100, how much do you love me?" he asked

Now the table started turning as Laney looked at him. '' 101 is how high I love you! Plus who couldn't love you or your cute face!'' as Laney said that she moved a hand across his face making him blush red.

"O-Okay, uh, would you marry me if I asked you in the future?" Corey asked, stuttering a bit from feeling her hand on his cheeks, which he wanted to melt into, desperately. "Be honest with me."

Laney then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him as she said '' Does that answer your question?''

Corey smiled lovestrucked and hearts started flying over his head while he rested his head on her shoulder, "Well, I'm happy I'm not gonna get my heart broken from you~" Corey said while he cuddled onto her, like he was a cute animal that she couldn't resist

Laney smiled deeply happy as she hugged him back tightly. Then the two twins entered. Kin soon smirked as he said '' So what did I miss?''

"You missed me reading Laney's diary, which lead us to confessing that we like each other, and me asking her how much she liked me on a scale 1-100, and me asking her if she would marry me in the future when I asked her..." Corey explained, while gazing at Laney lovingly, still resting his head on her shoulder.

Laney immedatly blushed fully red as the two twins kept smirking. Kin then said '' We'll give you two some space!''. Kon and Kin then left and went down stairs leaving them a lone for abit. Laney then had a cheeky idea to get back at Corey for telling the twins.

Corey looked at Laney, seeing the smirk she held at him, which got him a bit worried. "Uh, Lanes...? What are you doing?" Laney playfully pushed Corey onto the floor, before jumping on him and started tickling him. Tickling under his armpits and his waist

Corey kept laughing and said '' Oh its a awr! Your on!'' Soon Corey was on Laney tickling her over and over as they two kept going soon they fell off the bed and landed on the floor. Laney hit her head on somthing she said '' Ouch!'' she then grabbed it to see it was a old lamp.

"You okay, Lanes?" Corey asked before noticing the old lamp beside Laney's head. "Woah! Is that a magic lamp?!" Corey asked excitedly, while he grabbed onto it a rubbed the side of it.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke from it and out came a genie. '' Hello there I am a genie and you got 3 wishs!'' The genie had a blue dress and long blue hair she shorta looked like Carrie.

Corey squealed in excitement as he then blurted out, "I wish that Grojband was famous!" Within a snap of the Genie's fingers, the wish came true, there was proof because there were a whole bunch of people outside the grage that were holding "I love Grojband" signs

And then all Grojband was poofed into the garage. Kon then squealed! '' We can get this girls to SCREAM! Of FEAR!'' Kon then ran upstairs with Kin. Laney rolled her eyes. Corey looked very happy and out of nowhere hugged Laney.

Laney giggled happily as she hugged Corey back, smiling as she dug her head into his chest. "Why are you hugging me for no reason, Core?" she asked him, nervously

'' Because your so huggable! Plus it has been a whole five minutes without hugging you!'' Corey said to her sweetly. Laney enjoyed the effection from Corey. '' Also I have alot of catching up to do for all that time I didn't know you liked me!''.

"Awww! C-Core..." Laney then fell to the floor, asleep. corey had flattered her so much that she couldn't take anymore at the moment. Kin and Kon heard the thump of |Laney falling, and they said, "What did you do, Corey?"

'' Flattered her too much!'' said Laney as she got up with Coreys help. The twins just smirked at them. Kin then said '' So what are we going to do now that we have a magic genie?''

"Well, we got two wishes left... You and Kon can have a wish and Lanes can have one of her own." Corey said. "What are you gonna wish for Kin and Kon?"

kin '' Pfft thats EASY! Unlimited cheese!''. Kon then said '' uhh I was hopping for Trina to notice me!'' '' wait what Kon?'' ''Trina?''.Laney rolled her eyes at Kin and Kon started fighting. '' We'll mine is that Grojband never parts!''.

"Dude, just get the cheese! I already know if Trina likes you or not!" corey yelled out at him, since he already knew that Trina had a small crush on Kon.

Kin then said '' I wish I wish for a cheese that qhen you eat it re appeares!'' Kon then couched. '' umm two unlimited cheeses!'' There was a poof and there was CHEESE!. Kon and Kin squealed happily.

Corey grabbed a handful of cheese from the pile of cheese, and shoved it into his mouth. "Hmmm, yummy~" Corey said with his mouthful. "You gonna have some Lanes?"

'' I told you before! I don't like CHEESE!'' She said crossing her arms. Corey then said '' Are you sure Lanes?'' '' Yes I'm sure!'' shesaid rolling her eyes. '' Then I guess you don't want to share some cheese!'' Corey said teasingly as he put abit of cheese into his mouth but half out.

Laney just looked up at with a dismayed look before finally giving up on fighting the urge of getting to kiss him. "Fine, but this is the only time I do this for you." Laney said while she leant up to meet Corey's lips, but couldn't. "I'm too short, so I do have to do it anymore~" she teased him

Corey smirked as he leaned down. They ate the bit of cheese and when there lips met they wrapped there arms around each other and smiled contently while kissing. Kin saw them and fake coughed but no luck they ignored him.

After a few minutes, Laney slowly pulled away from Corey, smiling lightly at him. "I think I like cheese now, and now I know why you like it so much!" Laney admitted glancing over at the twins, who were literally 'swimming through the cheese.'

Laney smirked. Kin then said '' Hey who wants to play Truth Or Dare?'' Kon looked excited '' OO OO ME ME!'' Kon said. Later transation... '' Okay Lanes Truth or dare?'' asked Corey. '' uhh dare?'' said Laney. Corey smirked.

"You have to run around outside, in circles, yelling 'I love Corey Riffin!'" he told her while he smirked at her embarrassed face, while Kin and Kon were catcalling, non-stop

'' I'm not doing that Core!'' said Laney. '' Lanes you HAVE to its a dare!'' Laney sighed and went outside where there was convinently a crowed of people she then screamed '' Corey Riffin is an IDIOT! But I love Corey Riffin!''.

The GrojFans cheered wildly while Corey just sat there blushing, completely flushed. Laney walked back inside a second later and sat back down. "That was fun. Okay, who's next?"


	2. Chapter 2

'' I am'' said Kin. '' Hmm I'll pick dare!'' said Kin. Laney smiled widely '' I dare you to scream out who you love!'' she said evily. Kin sighed thinking of what to do now.

As Kin started hesitating, Kon smirked at his brother, before yelling out the answer. "He likes Kim! Kim! Kim!" he chanted, excitedly.  
>Kin got angery and looked at Kon as he said '' Bro! That was OUR secret!''. Kon just smirked. '' Wait YOU LIKE A NEWMAN?'' said Corey sounding distorted.<p>

Kin scratched the back of his head, embarrassedly, before saying, "I'm sorry, Corey, but... I can't stop myself from falling for her. Just like Laney couldn't stop herself from falling for you!"  
>Corey calmed down and said '' I guess we'll have only ONE thing left to do!'' Kin looked nervous as Corey finshed by saying '' Us and The Newmans will have to GET ALONG!''. Kin smiled. Laney then said '' Okay Core! Its your turn! Truth or Dare?''<p>

"Pfft, dare! I never go for truth..." Corey bragged in his answer while he gave her a competitive look, waiting to hear what her dare for him would be  
>'' Oh really! hmm lets see! I need a dare you wouldn't possibly do!'' Laney said while snirking at the idea. She was thinking make him hug Carrie no to easy!. Corey looked like nothing could burst his bouble UNTILL Laney said his dare.<p>

"You gotta go 2 entire hours without kissing me, hugging me, and flirting with me!" Laney yelled at him, smirking at him for his reaction.  
>KIn and Kon laughed as Coreys face fell. Laney smirked thinking she beat him! Corey then said '' Lanes thats thats INPOSSIBLE!''. Laney smirked more. Corey then sat down and said '' Fine! You win! Whats my ultimate dare guys?'' Kin and Kon smiked like never before.<p>

'Well, since you love cheese so much, your not allowed to eat any for an entire week!" they teased him while they went to his fridge and took all his cheese out and put it in a plastic bag, bringing it out of his view.  
>'' NOOOOOOOOOOO!'' said Corey as he knelt down on his knees screaming. Laney then went to him and patted him o his back comfrtingly. '' Core! I am here for you!''. Corey then looked at her and smiled '' Well its not as bad as the 2 hour thing!''<p>

"Core! That counts as flirting! You can't do that for 2 hours..." Laney reminded while she bopped his nose, like he does to her. He wasn't allowed to flirt, but she was, since it wasn't her dare. "So, whose turn is it now?"

Gtg pick up my sister  
>'' Lanes! I can flirt with you I lost which means I'm out of the game and I LOST MY CHEESE!'' Corey said dramatically. Laney rolled her eyes at him.<p>

Laney sat on his lap, trying to take hos mind off of the cheese dare. "Forget about cheese, Core. A week will go by faster than you think it will," Laney reassured him, hugging him lightly, happier that the dare she gave him was over.  
>Corey smiled and hugged her tight. He then rested his head on her head. Laney smiled. '' With you as my girl friend! My mind wont need to think of anything else!'' Laney light blushed as she said '' And if you keep flattering me I'll get revenge!''<p>

In the background, Kin and Kon smirked as they pulled out a camera, hit record, and hid behind Kon's drums on the stage. "I can't help myself. I've been flirting with you for the entire year, everyday. Don't you remember all those mesmerizing nose bops and noogies and bear hugs~?" Corey teased  
>'' Oh and you never noticed how much I loved you! Oblivious much Core?'' Kin and Kon smirked as they kept secretly filming them. Laney smiled and turned to face Corey. He smiled back and started leaning in. Kin then smiled more.<p>

Laney's cheeks turned darker again as she started leaning in as well. As she was leaning in, she heard snickering, which seemed to of gotten her suspicious, but before she knew it, she felt Corey's lips on hers, which caused her to forget about the snickering, while she started hugging onto Corey tighter.  
>AS they we're kissing Kon said to Kin '' Oh this is gold! This is gold! Perfect black mail!''. Kin ten smirked and said back '' Or we can sell it to the groupies!''. '' No we're not selling it! Black Mail!'' ''Groupies!'' '' black mail!'' ''sell!''. As there voices got louder Corey and Laney stopped and turned to see two twins fighting.<p>

"Oh, how about you give that video to me so that I can delete it, and no one gets hurt?! If you don't, I might consider giving Corey the entire bag of cheese you took away, while I bury you two in the sand at the beach, where the crabs are!" Laney screamed at them, while she stood over the two twins, waiting for their answer.  
>Kin and Kon just ran and dropped the camera. Corey patted Laneys back comfortingly as Laney watched the video. As the two watched they both blushed abit. Meanwhile with Kin and Kon... Kon then said '' Nice dude YOU DROPPED OUR BLACK MAIL!''<p>

"Me?! It was your fault!" Kin yelled back, "We could've raised enough money to buy more cheese fries to make Corey jealous with!" he continued. Meanwhile with Corey and Laney. "I wanna keep the video!" Corey joked, while grabbing the camera from her  
>Laney kissed his cheek and said '' Oh Alright! But keep it away from EVIL twins!''. Corey smiled lightly at her while popping the camera into his guitar case. '' So what now Core?'' asked Laney feeling abit bored.<p>

Corey smirked at Laney. "Didn't you say that you were going to get revenge on me if I kept flattering you? I'm keeping a video of us making out, isn't that flattering?" Corey asked, trying to do something to get them un-bored.  
>Laney smirked at him. She then jumped on him and started tickling him. '' Hows this for revenge?'' said Laney as Corey kept laughing and laughing as he tried to slutter out bewin the laughs '' Lanes stop...please...''<p>

Laney didn't stop, since she was having too much fun tickling him. Instead, Corey tried grabbing onto her hands to stop her, but she kept dodging him, which made her tickle him more. "This is what you get for flattering me too much, Core!" she said, before she felt something on her lips...  
>Corey had leaned up and put his lips on hers to stop her tickling him. Immedatly Laneys hands stopped and fell straight down. THen Corey miled as he flipped them over so that he was on her he then started tickling her. '' No fair Core!'' said Laney as she laughed from the tickling.<p>

"Yes, fair! You tickle me, I tickle you!" Corey chanted as he tickled her neck, which he knew was where one of her sensitive places were. "I'm not going to stop, though. You wouldn't stop when I asked you to, so when you ask me to, I'm not going to stop!"  
>As Laney was stronger she then grabbed Coreys hands as she said teasingly '' Tickle me now Core!''. Corey sighed as he tried to get his hands free. Laney just smiled watching him try to break free.<p>

Corey soon pulled his hands away and got off of Laney, crossing his legs together in a sitting position while he had his hands crossed over his chest, making a pitied face. "I can't even make my cutie laugh by tickling her... No fun!" he complained  
>'' Awwh you two are adorabs!'' said Mina who was walking past with Trina. Trina then said '' LIke eww and junk'' Mina sighed and followed Trina up to her room. Laney rolled her eyes at them and sat next to Corey.<p>

Corey looked over at Laney, still not dropping his pouty face. "You didn't let me try make you laugh," he fake complained.  
>'' We'll Core I can make you blush!'' said Laney teasing him. '' Oh really prove it!'' said Corey rolling his eyes at her. Laney smirked.<p>

"Like, omg and junk, look at this blue-haired cutie! Totes, I'm overjoyed that I get to be his, like, cute tomboy in the band, that is awesomely called Grojband! Plus, I'm uberly his girlfriend!" Laney teased, talking like Trina would.  
>Corey laughed at her as he said '' We'll Lanes I'm still not BLUSHING!''. Laney then sat down and thought of ways to make him blush. She then smiled slyly as a great idea had come to her mind. She started moving towards Corey.<p>

"W-What are you doing now, Lanes?" Corey stuttered while he started smiling nervously, getting worried that she'll be able to make him blush. As soon as Laney was close enough, she started running her fingers through his blue hair, taking off his beanie to tease him. "Why is your hair so soft and blue~ And why does it smell like blueberries?" Laney teased  
>She then said '' And why are so cute without your beanie!''. Corey felt like blushing and was burning red inside.<p>

Laney realized that she had made Corey blush, and started chanting, "Yes! I made you blush~! I made you blush~!" Corey growled in defeat as he said, "Btw, I think my beanie looks better on you," he placed his beanie on her head.  
>Then Laney blushed. Corey smiled as he said '' We'll at least I don't blush right away! But its so easy with you!'' Laney sighed in defeat.<p>

Immediately, Kate and Allie burst in the garage, squealing like always, as they say, "Like, are you two dating or what?!" Laney smiled, "Yes, finally after two years of obliviousness!" "Sorry, Lanes... Thanks for coming out, everyone!" Corey yelled, while pulling down the garage door.  
>But the garage door landed on Laneys foot as she said '' Ouch! Core!''.''Sorry Lanes!''. The End.<br>...


End file.
